I Am Your Death
by luvmesomejasper
Summary: Do you enjoy causing me pain? You wanna play, let's play? Should I make you scream, baby? I want you to beg me to take you. Shh, don't worry, your going to enjoy this. My entry for the Death By Darksper Contest. Dark themes ahead.


**Hello my lovelies! I know, I know I should be writing my other two stories but this contest was too good to pass up. I want to thank Jaspersexkitten, JaspersIzzy, and Cullen818 for hosting this awesome contest. It definitely let me explore my darkside. I want to congratulate all the winners. There was some serious competition out there. All the winners wrote incredible stories and deserved to win without question. **

**I want to thank my friend Catielardin, who beta'd this for me(last minute, I might add). She's an amazing person and fabulous writer. You should check out her FanFiction page and read her stories. Lastly, I want to thank my lovely little doll, Chocoholic-Vamp. She helped me with the Spanish in this fic. I 3 her like a little sister. She writes an amazing story called Lovers At War. Go read it, you will not be disappointed!**

**Beware, if you are under eighteen, this fic is NOT for you! This story contains very dark themes.**

**Now on to the show!**

I can feel their fear from here. Their bloodlust, their anger and spite. Their confusion. Their loyalty. I soak it all in. Feeding off their emotions like the predator I am. It excites me. I have forgotten how strong the rush is that I get from it all. How hard the feeling of power makes me.

Every step I take gets me closer to where I began, where I will always belong. I miss this. If I want to be honest with myself, I miss her. She made me. No matter how sick and twisted she is, she is brilliant and beautiful. A truly diabolical creature. The best. Until me. Her greatest creation, her biggest mistake.

The evil grin that has threatened to make an appearance, slowly creeps onto my face. I slow down, savoring the gifts of their emotions. I want to remember this moment. I want to remember the smell of sex, death, and fear that will forever be apart of who I am; who I was, who I always will be. The scents are so thick I can taste them on my tongue. My body vibrates with the anticipation of what is to come.

I am home.

There is no need to hurry, for none of these fools could ever be a threat to me. For those ignorant enough to challenge me will learn what true evil is before I deliver their death.

Spread before me on the desert floor, is a large complex surrounded by barren wasteland. It provides vast expanses of prime training ground. Ever since airplanes and helicopters became an issue with privacy, Maria sought out people to bribe. Her story is the same, stating she is running a facility for training private guards, and needs her privacy. It is the perfect excuse. She even has this site declared as a no-fly zone. Noone questions her. Noone dares to. Maria is the master of blackmail; if that fails, seduction and murder work just as well.

My presence is finally getting noticed. Idiots. Whoever is Maria's lackey at the moment, isn't training them worth a damn. When I was in charge, no one would have gotten within two hundred yards of this place without detection. Maria's becoming lax on security. Bad for her, good for me.

Suddenly, the wind changes just enough to blow my scent directly towards the camp. The newborn's heads' pop up, noses flaring, trying to find the source. The older ones have already detected me, and are crouched down, stalking me with their eyes. There is about twenty of them in front of the place. Only two or three of them can be any older than one year. I do not recognize any of their faces. If any are left from my time, they would surely be within the walls of the building before me. If so, I would see them soon enough.

I can feel the confusion and wariness that my appearance is causing. It's very apparent that no one has ever dared to walk straight into the camp, without invitation.

The young ones are fighting to control their instinct that tells them to attack. They are like rabid dogs. Foaming venom at the mouth, panting, with hackles raised. The only thing restraining them now is the fear of retribution from Maria. They might be young and instinctively irresponsible, but they know better than to do anything to get punished for. Acting without orders is cause for punishment. Maria always teaches that lesson very quickly. With demonstrations.

I am getting close enough now where I can see the different shades of red in their eyes. One of the older ones, a tall man with black hair, lips are moving. He is surely announcing my presence. I continue walking as if I haven't noticed nor care that I am outnumbered twenty to one.

Everything stills. A deadly quiet seems to settle as they watch me enter their mistress's domain. There is no sound except that of the wind. Time seems to freeze; fear and anticipation becomes the dominant emotions.

Fear is common in newborns. But their fear is not directed towards me. Not yet.

They must have just fed, for the scent of death becomes more pungent the closer I get. I relish in all the beautiful memories it brings me. There is nothing better than the smell and taste of human blood. The warm hot liquid that gushes into your mouth is nothing short of orgasmic. The flavor taking over all senses, rushing through your body, replacing life where none exists.

The thought of blood turns me on even more, however I will not let it distract me from what I am here for. My mind is utterly focused on her. I will reclaim her as mine. She has always been mine.

I ignore the warning growls that are growing louder, the nearer I get. I make my way through the throng of newborns who have parted ways to let me pass. Their growls and hisses growing louder with each step I take.

My eyes quickly roam over each one, noting their size, muscle tone, eye color. I search all of their emotions, feeling them, tasting them with my power. I watch as their eyes fall upon the visible signs of my past. Recognition alighting in their scattered minds. My short sleeve shirt showing them some of the truth of what I am. I hiss in delight as their emotions change one by one. They are beginning to see.

I refuse to spread calm. I want the atmosphere to be infused with fear. I welcome their erratic behavior.

The man with the black hair steps forward, blocking my way towards the front door. I tilt my head towards him, examining him with my eyes. This one has many scars that linger around his neck and arms. I can tell he is higher in the ranks than any I have seen so far. He shows little emotion as he approaches. His time as a soldier in this army have perfected his cool calm demeanor. I can even feel a little smugness and disbelief coming from him. Oh, how I will enjoy tearing this one apart.

"I must say that I admire your courage, stranger. To enter such a place without protection when you are clearly outnumbered, is, well, is very interesting. I must ask what brings you here? What is it you seek.?" the black haired man asks me.

My grin grows even larger. I stare at him, a slight growl building in my chest. As if I would answer him. Before any of them can blink, I race toward this pitiful excuse for a soldier. I grab him by his throat and bring him down onto the floor, kneeling on his chest. He struggles to grab a hold of me, to loosen my grip. I can feel his growl trying to escape him so I squeeze tighter against his larynx.

The newborns, being stunned by this sudden move hesitate long enough for me to send a strong wave of dread flowing toward them. They freeze in their tracks, unsure of whats going on. I hear a few whimpers escape their mouths.

A brave female, who must be this mans mate, steps forward. She is throwing off large doses of anger, fear, love, and protectiveness. Interesting. I look up at her, my eyes wild, my lips lifted into a sneer. I snarl at her, warning her to stay the hell away from me. She growls in response.

"I love a feisty woman. They're fucking wildcats in bed. You are one lucky man to be with such a female. It would be a shame to destroy such a creature." I say lowly to the man, never taking my eyes off the woman. "Maybe we can share her. I do so love a...."

The female screeches and flies towards me, all thought gone. The man below me bucks and digs his nails into my arm that is holding him down. Perfect. I lift myself off of his body. I heave my arm into the air. Lifting the man straight up above my head, his legs dangling towards the ground. His nails serve as an anchor, making it easier for me to maneuver him the way I want.

I swerve, just in time to miss the female's charge. I swiftly rotate the mans body, swinging him around, shoving him towards her back. His nails are dislodged from my arm as he is thrown into his love. His body collides into hers with a massive clang echoing loudly across the field. Before their bodies even hit the floor, I am on top of them, taking advantage of their positions. My fists goes straight for his throat, hitting it with such strength that I end up punching a hole through it. With my arm still lodged in his body, I reach through his neck opening my hand, letting my fingers wrap around the female's hair. I pull back with a force that could stop an armored car in it's tracks. Her head flies back into the already gaping hole in her mates neck, ripping it open further. She lets out a screeching wail, trying to bring her hands backward, hoping to find purchase on some part of my body to stop me from finishing the job. Her emotions are all over the place; the smell of fear coming from her is of the sweetest ambrosia. The desperate woman has yet to realize there is no hope for her now.

Yanking her head in a downward direction, I effectively cause her to completely decapitate the man. A ripping sound makes me look down towards my hand, only to find myself holding a piece of her scalp. I stare down at the female, making a tutting sound with my tongue. Before she can get up, I kneel on top of her placing my hand on her throat, just like I did with her man. She's growling and hissing at me. I sneer, bringing my face close to hers. Her face is coated with venom. I let my tongue slide along her cheek, sampling the flavor of them both. My eyes roll in the back of my head, relishing the taste on my tongue.

There is a wave of terror and disgust that invades my body. It signals the emotional change of the remaining newborns, their reaction to my show of dominance. The whole display lasts no more than thirty seconds.

None of them dare to interfere, as I cast my gaze on the body below me. Her eyes are wide, all sounds she was making has ceased. She knows her fate.

"It's a shame to have to kill such a brave strong woman, as yourself. You shouldn't have let yourself get so emotional. It made you slow and stupid." I sniff her scent committing it to memory, creating another souvenir of my homecoming.

"Pity." With that word I rip her head off her shoulders and toss it on the ground next to me.

A strong wave of admiration, hate, desire, and hurt flow over me. The scent of sex mixed with jasmine infuses my nose. Maria.

I lift my head and meet her gaze. The woman who made me, loved me, destroyed me; who has haunted me all these years is standing no less than thirty feet away. She is standing in the front entryway of her building. Her long black hair flows in the slight breeze, framing her strong features. She is wearing a very short, very tight fitting sleeveless dress. It enhances her natural curves. Making her wonderful tits stand out. How many days have I laid above her, ravishing her gorgeous body? How many times have I made her scream my name in the throws of passion? The thousands of such memories I have stored in my brain, has not done her justice. As unbelievable as it sounds, I had forgotten her beauty. Years of hatred will twist even the clearest of memories. She is truly a vision to behold.

She stares into my eyes as she walks closer to where I still lay crouched down over the female vampire's body. She lifts her hands up and starts clapping. Her feelings shifting to amusement and longing.

I bring myself up into a standing position. My face cold stone, no traces of the grin I was wearing before. I wouldn't put it past her to try and have her more experienced fighters rush me. I might respect her, but I didn't trust this woman any further than I could throw her.

She keeps walking until she is about ten feet in front of me. She stops clapping and cocks her head to the side, giving me a very calculating look. She surveys my appearance, lingering on the scar she gave me so long ago. A brilliant smile forms on her face.

"My my, mi amor. I see you haven't lost your touch Commandante. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here at my doorstep?"

At the mention of my title, a few of the older ones gasp, setting off a string of growls in my direction. I'm not surprised at the reaction, as my time with Maria is legendary. Maria's answering growl is frightening to say the least. She is embarrassed by their outburst.

The growls stop immediately, the newborns cowering in fear of her. I can't help but laugh out loud. I find it very amusing to say the least. Maria turns her attention back onto me at the sound of my laughter. I just grin at her, sending her my amusement.

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch as well, Maria."

She just smirks at me in return. "Of course I haven't." She turns back towards the door and looks at me over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

I nod silently and follow her through the door, leaving our stunned audience behind us. Immediately upon entering, she turns left, leading me down a long corridor. The sound of her heels echo off the bare walls. Many eyes follow our movements, curiosity rings supreme.

At the end of the hall, she leads me up a flight of stairs. Unlike the first floor, which was nothing more than concrete walls without any furniture, the second floor is nicely furnished. Velvet drapes hang low from the ceiling, plush furniture is spread around the room. There are a few chaise lounge chairs lined up against the walls. This must be her entertaining room. A place she only brings her top people, or her favorite snacks. One can still taste the smell of sweat and blood in the air.

She takes me through another room where there are several vampires seated. It's of no surprise that they are all male. I even recognize a few of them. I trained two of them myself.

They turn to face us, eyes blazing with anger. Looks like they're not happy to see me. Alex, one of the last ones I turned, stands and rushes towards me with a mighty growl. Maria grabs him by his neck before he can even cross the room. She pulls his face close to hers and hisses at him. His eyes immediately face the floor.

"How dare you attack him without my approval, you worthless piece of shit!" Faster than our inhuman speed should allow, she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and rips his arm off in one try. She drops him on the ground, while still holding his arm in her right hand. "Your usefulness is waning Alejandro. I will not tolerate your insubordination any longer. This is your final warning."

"Leave us, all of you"

The others stare at her, clearly terrified to disobey her, but yet reluctant to leave her alone with me. I lean up against the wall patiently, crossing my arms in front of me. I run through my head all of the tactical information I have collected, so far. I encountered a total of thirty of her army outside. Ten woman, the rest men. The biggest one of them all was roughly the size of Emmett. He could be a problem. I'm hoping that what I gathered from his emotions proves useful in the end.

I know this is not the extent of her army, she never keeps less than fifty or so trained newborns. I am also fairly certain that her second in command is not here. For if they were, you can make damn sure I would have a much harder time getting her alone.

I also noted three entrances on this side of the building. There is an unmarked door that sits about twenty meters to the right of the front door. There is also a trap door about forty meters to the left, closer to the side of the building. The first door could lead to anywhere, but I'm fairly certain the trap door leads to the basement.

Maria's sick way of breaking newborns was to keep them locked away in the dark, naked, and starving until they were reduced into nothing more than animals. She looked like some damn angel when she finally let them out. She fed and clothed them, taught them how to please her enough so she would keep providing these things. It was brilliant in a sick and twisted way.

All in all, I would bet there are close to fifty vampires in this building right now. Give or take a few depending on how many recently turned she has locked in the basement.

My thoughts are put on hold, when I notice the room has cleared. Maria had commanded them to leave, tossing Alex's arms at their feet, asking if they preferred to 'end up in pieces' as well. They high tailed it out of there. Alex glared at me as he was walking out of the door, holding his arm with his other hand. Fury and resentment resonating inside of him. I just stared at him, sending him some self hatred and doubt. If I know anything about Maria, I'm willing to bet she only let him walk away right now so she can torture him later. He won't be surviving the night.

I keep listening until I can hear them walk downstairs, then turn my attention back to the woman my mind has been focusing on for months now. Her eyes hold a fire in them so intense that they almost rival my own. I shove off of the wall and slowly walk towards her. Our eyes never break contact. I reach up touching her chin gently with the back of my hand. I can feel the ridges and lines from the accumulated bite marks she has received over the years. Our faces are so close together I can feel her breath on my face. I breathe in her scent, letting it call to the demon inside. I run my hand up her face, reaching into her silky black hair.

"Mi angel vicioso" I say, letting my special name for her roll off my tongue as it did when I was hers.

"Mi guerrero" she says back, her voice thick with desire.

I grip her hair tightly, pulling her head back with my hand, growling into her neck. Shivers run down her spine as she feels the vibrations from my body.

The vulnerable position that she is allowing herself to be put into could be construed as trust. However the fingernails that are grazing the back of my neck tells me otherwise. Both of us would end up beheaded if I attempted to kill her now.

"As much fun as this little reunion is..." she purrs out, pausing slightly at the end "You still have not answered my question Jasper."

I growl into her skin again and run my nose up the length of neck, breathing her in one more time. I reluctantly release her hair from my hand and take a half step back. I was wondering how long she would let that go before she demanded an answer.

"Come now, Maria. Can't a guy just miss his first love."

She laughs, "Humor doesn't become you Commandante." She shakes her head then says, "Come, lets go into my office. You can tell me just how much you miss me."

She takes me across the hall to a set of double doors. It opens into a beautiful room complete with a giant bed, and a door which most likely leads to a bathroom. I assume that this is Maria's 'office'.

Her emotions don't show signs of anything else other than caution at the moment. She leads me to a set of chairs that face a giant window on her west wall.

She sits down, motioning for me to do the same. I decline as politely as I can, although I feel like being anything but.

"I'd much rather stand, thank you. "

"Suit yourself, mi amor." She sits back and crosses her legs, shortening the dress even further. My eyes gaze on her bare skin. It has been so long since I have had this woman. I can't help but stare. I silently wonder if she is wearing panties. Certainly doesn't look like it.

Her amusement starts to trickle in. She knows exactly what I'm staring at, even though she wont call me on it. She's used to men staring at her. I tear my eyes away from her legs and walk over to the window. I trail my finger down the glass.

"Have things been so peaceful that you now believe it's safe to have such an easily penetrable spot within your compound? And in your bedroom no less. Or have you just become too arrogant to recognize the possible vulnerabilities?" I ask her without really looking at her.

For a moment her anger flares, but settles into something between annoyance and admiration. "Wonderful observations as always, lover." she states dryly. "However, I'm pretty sure you didn't show up at my door after eighty years to talk about my window. Many things have changed, Jasper, as I'm sure you well know."

"Yes, many things have changed. Some obviously not for the better." I say, pointedly staring at the window.

"Tell me Jasper," she says; ignoring my last comment and changing the subject at the same time "Where is your beautiful wife this evening? You must have been hard pressed to leave her. Is she aware of what her husband is doing this evening? Did she not see this?"

She sits back clearly awaiting my answer. A smug, albeit seductive, grin crosses her face. It would've have fooled me if her emotions weren't tinged with jealousy. I turn to face her. A smile of my own graces my features.

"Tsk, tsk, it seems your information is a bit old, Darlin'." My grin grows larger as her face falls slightly. I turn my back on her, applying the same fake trust she gave me in the entertaining room. Judging from her emotions, I'd say she's pissed about not having the right information. _Not to mention_ _that she hates being called 'darlin'_. Maybe I should help her out a bit.

"Alice and I are no longer together." I say, not bothering to omit my ex wife's name. Maria has been keeping tabs on me for years. It would do no good to pretend otherwise. "Haven't been for quite awhile actually."

"Is that so?"

I decide to ignore her and turn my attention onto a wonderful painting on her south wall. I run my finger across the frame, pretending to examine the smooth edges. Looking back over my shoulder I speak again "You should really do something about your security. Maybe next time, when you send an informant to spy on me, be sure to guarantee the information they give you is useful."

Her anger flares again; this time mixed with curiosity, mistrust, and wariness. It is in Maria's very nature to be in control of everything around her. She needs to be fully informed at all times. Realizing that her information on me is not as up to date as she would like, makes her extremely cautious. She seems to be contemplating on what to say next.

Decision made, she stands up and saunters her hot little ass towards me. Her anger recedes with every step, quickly being replaced by lust.

"So, you say you are free of the all seeing midget. Hmm. I wonder, did you leave her? Or did she get sick of your slip ups? Tell me did she tire of being your babysitter? Could she not stand the scars from your past anymore?" she runs one slender finger over my chest, making sure to linger on the rough ridges that are palpable even through my shirt.

I rip her hand off my body, pinning it behind her and growl into her ear. "No, she was just a manipulative little bitch, like you. She seemed to think she could control me, dictate what I could and couldn't do. Like you, she seemed to think I owed her. She was foolish in thinking I would stay with her forever. But you already know how that feels, don't you?"

Her other hand flies up sinking her nails into my neck. My venom drips down her wrists, leaking onto the floor. The move stuns me long enough for me to let her go. My hand flies up to my neck, covering the wounds she made. Sneaky bitch.

"You do owe me, culo. You owe me for not hunting you down, like an animal, when you left. For allowing you to run to your 'friends'" she spits out the word as if it were poison. "You should grovel at my feet for letting you walk into that fucking diner all those years ago. Philadelphia? Really Jasper?"

I balk at this information. I knew the bitch kept tabs on me. Hell, I let her. For years I had continually fed false information to her people. But I had no clue she knew the particulars of how I met Alice. It was the most vulnerable point in my life. For her to know about it was, well it was disturbing to say the least.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to allow that tiny bitch to touch what was mine? It made me fucking sick. You owe your whole god damned life to me. I should have erased any trace of the yellow eyed freaks you call..."

I rush at her, grabbing a hold of her wrists, swinging her towards the door. I use my body to pin her against the wall. The sound it brings echoes down the corridor. I can feel the stirrings of concern coming from downstairs. I must remind myself to be quiet so that we remain undisturbed.

I lean into to her face and whisper harshly in her ear "Your jealous rant is starting to piss me the fuck off. I suggest you shut your mouth mi angel vicioso, before you really do bring the animal out in me. I shouldn't have to remind you of all that I am capable of."

Growling lowly, I spin her around quickly, forcing her face instead of her ass against the wall. I hold her wrists in a tight grip behind her back with my left hand. "I can feel how much resentment you have had over the years. Oh, how it must have pained you to see me with her. To see me making love to another woman. Someone other than you. You're still hurt over my desertion aren't you?"

She starts laughing "Did you really think you were free of me, that I wouldn't follow you? You didn't desert me, lover. I let you go."

She attempts to remove her hands from my grip. I growl louder shoving her back into the fucking door.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on by all of this. Maria wasn't one to give up control easily. But I demanded it.

"And do you really think I would be foolish enough to underestimate you. We were together for nearly a century, Maria. I know you better than you probably know yourself. I knew from the very beginning that you were having me followed. But who trained them to be trackers, hmm? I can be a ghost if I want to be. You of all people know this. I fucking let them follow me." I finish, ending with my teeth clenched trying to kept my anger at bay.

I move my right hand up to her dress and yank it down far enough to expose her glorious tits to me. I let the weight of one rest in my hand and squeeze it tightly. Her desire spikes at the same time as her growl starts. Oh yes, my whore likes it rough.

I lower my voice to just a whisper, making absolutely certain no one could hear us. "You're just bitter because you never found a suitable replacement for me. One who followed your every order impeccably. No one could ever measure up to my talents, could they? Well, I've got news for you, sugar. No one will ever be as good as me."

I grind my dick into her ass as I say this. I want her to fucking beg me to take her. I want to hear the woman who has tortured my thoughts all these years to bow down to me in submission. She is mine and I will take her.

"Ah, there's mi guerrero fuerte." she pants out. "Tell me Jasper, when did you find your balls? We could have been unstoppable if you weren't such a pussy back then."

Mother fucking bitch! I know she is just trying to get to me, but damn. My eyes darken, the baser parts of my senses start to take over. My hand tightens around her wrists on their own accord. Squeezing tightly I thrust her arms up backwards, then straight over her head. My demon basking in the self satisfying sound of her bones and ligaments being bent and broken into an unnatural position. I use my other hand to stifle any screams she makes.

"So, you want to play do you? We can play." I pick her up and toss her across the room straight onto the bed.

She lands face down on the mattress. I can visibly see her body repairing herself. Good. What would be the fun if she isn't strong enough to fight back.

She lifts her head defiantly, a sadistic laugh forced from her chest. Her face seems to contort; showing the true being behind the seductive mask. It takes on the same evil look that I have seen countless vampires cower to. I used to be one of them. Not anymore. She is about to find out that I am very much her equal.

"I always knew you would come back to me. I knew that one day you would realize your true potential. You hid from yourself for so long. Tried to become something you're not, but you cannot hide from me. We are the same, mi amor. Come. Come home to me."

I'm to her side instantly, my mouth lifted into a sneer. My body pulsing with lust and power. I look down at her, immediately mesmerized by her demonic beauty. Part of what she said holds truth to it. I have tried running away from what I truly am. But no matter how far I run, or how much I fight the darkness, it is still there. I'm not sure I can run anymore. I am not sure that I want too.

She lifts up onto her knees, bringing her breasts level with my hands. She turns her face to mine. Her eyes trying to stare into my very soul. The lust that has been steadily growing between us seems to permeate the air. She lifts her hands, running her fingers over my chest before lightly gripping my shirt in them. I place my own over hers; together we rip the cloth from my body.

Night has descended upon us, and moonlight filters in through the window. It makes the scars on my body take on an effervescent glow. Contrary to belief, I am not ashamed of my scars. They make me feel powerful. They remind me how many have fallen, slaughtered by my own hand.

Maria stares at my chest; her emotions centered on desire and wrath. "Come home to me, mi amor. We can be great again. The world will be ours, if you so desire it."

Some part of me wants to tell her no, that part wants to be disgusted by agreeing with her. But here, now, standing before her I cannot deny that I want this. Reaching down, I brush my lips gently over hers, whispering against her mouth.

"Did you know I would think about you every now and then. I would be fucking Alice up against a tree, the forest floor, or up against a wall, and I would see your face instead of hers. Did you know that I would sit for days remembering how we would make love while bathed in the blood of our most recent victims. I'd think about the women you would bring me to fuck. Watching the lust form in your eyes, as you watched me pump in and out of them, was like a drug. Just the thought of how sexy you looked when your face was buried in some humans pussy, right before I bit down on their neck, was enough to make me hard for days. I would have done anything to please you, I wanted to please you."

I lick her lips with my tongue. She opens her mouth to taste me, but I am unwilling to kiss her yet. Instead I pull back a little and lower my gaze to stare at her bare chest. My sight lingers on a faint scar that runs directly over her left nipple. I bring my thumb up to my mouth to wet it with my venom. I slowly, deliberately, run my thumb over the lovers bite I made so many years ago. My eyes are intense, watching her reaction to the glistening trails I leave behind in its wake. Her nipple hardens at my touch. I can feel the rumble of her purr against my fingertips as I begin to make slow circles around her taught peak.

"Tu eres una diabla tentadora, Maria. But I will not allow you to control me ever again." I once again grip her hair in my hand, forcefully pulling her head backwards. This time she allows me to expose her neck without pause or doubt. "I will be seen as nothing but your equal, do you understand?"

I sink my teeth into her hard flesh, remarking her as mine. She gasps out fully enjoying the sting it brings. I let my tongue slide across her throat, tasting her, sealing her wound with my venom. She will smell like no one but me when I am through with her. The scent of her arousal hits me full force. I unsuccessfully try to swallow back the growl from the involuntary response to her sweet scent.

I push her back roughly onto the bed, completely enjoying the view of watching her tits bounce up and down as she lands. Her dress pushing up to her hips, as I force my knees between her legs. I find her open and ready; her pink lips glistening with her need in the moonlight. I was correct in the assumption that she wore nothing underneath. I take my place between her legs and kneel before her. Her lust spikes again, a steady growl issuing from her chest.

She launches her body at me, grabbing my hair in her hands, pulling me towards her. Our mouths meet in a fierce battle of tongues and teeth. Each of us holding on to our desire to dominate the other. I reach down grabbing her ass, lifting her up to grind her pussy against the rough material of my jeans. Her tits are pressed hard into my chest. I can feel the ridges of her nipples rub against the few hairs that I have there. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck. I moan into her mouth letting my senses take over. She takes her tongue and runs it against my teeth, allowing little cuts to form. The taste of her venom floods my mouth making my dick rock hard.

She clutches at my back, ripping at the flesh. A deep growl resonates from my chest. The urge to bite her, to cause her harm grows. I rip her body away from me, flipping her over, forcing her face down into the bed. I adjust myself enough so I can place my knee into the middle of her back, pressing down so she can't move.

"Does it get you off, causing me to feel pain like that? Hmm? Do you like the way your nails sink into my skin, cutting me open. I know it makes me hard as fuck when I hear you screaming underneath me. Should I make you scream, baby?"

Her resonating screams fill the room as my teeth sink into her creamy flesh. I bite her over and over in quick succession until her body is writhing beneath me, her pain rising into a beautiful crescendo. If she utters a word of discontent, I do not hear it. I am too lost in the demon to care.

Lifting myself off the scarred beauty, I quickly divest myself of any remaining clothing. My jeans end up a tattered mess on the floor, my boots are kicked to some random corner of the room. I could care less that I have no other clothes with me.

My aching cock twitches as I look down at her, admiring my handiwork. Her breathing is labored, and she is struggling to recover. I send to her the lust she was feeling earlier, trying to numb some of the pain. I want her to enjoy this. I want her to know that this is what she asked for.

There is a commotion going on downstairs, no doubt everyone would have heard their mistress's screams. I don't care, let them come. Let them watch while I fuck her. Let them watch as the bitch comes on my cock.

She whimpers as I lower myself onto her again. "Don't worry, angel vicioso, you are going to enjoy this. I promise." I say, while leaning down to lick some of her venom off her back as I forcefully thrust inside her to the hilt.

She moans out loud at the feeling of my thick cock stretching her. I fill her completely. Lifting her ass higher into the air, I viciously start to thrust in and out of her. Sinking deeper, pushing harder, thrusting stronger every time.

Maria lifts her face off the bed, forcing herself onto her elbows. I grab her around her stomach pulling her up into my chest. I reach around her grabbing both tits with my hands, using them to help guide her down onto my cock. She growls at the force of my dick moving inside her.

The noise from downstairs is getting louder. Closer. Someone is approaching, and they are not happy. I can feel their anger and jealousy from here. This needs to end.

I turn my attention back to my vicious angel, sensing how close she is. I cannot contain the orgasm that is quickly coming for both of us. Knowing that someone is listening to me take her, sends my body into a lust filled haze.

I can feel her tense around me, so I fuck her even harder. Ramming myself up into her. Our hard skin slaps against each other with such force, it sounds like cars colliding with each other.

"Rub your god damned clit, woman" I ground out, breathing it into her ear.

Her body spasms around me, tightening itself. Euphoria pours out of her as her orgasm peaks. I take it all in, surrounding myself with that feeling.

I run my left hand down to her waist digging my fingers in, gripping her tight. My right hand reaches around her neck turning her face towards mine. I give her one last bruising kiss.

I pull back letting my crimson eyes stare deeply into her own before whispering "I am your death."

She never even has time to gasp at my words. I lethally rip my hands apart in opposite directions, just as my dick explodes inside of her. My whole body shakes from the force of my orgasm. Venom coats my body as I tear Maria in half.

My dick is still inside her mutilated body when the door bursts open.

BPOV

I had spent the better part of four years watching him. He showed me every ounce of love he had, but I knew something was missing. There was a wildness about him that he tried to deny. It was killing him inside and I knew it. Peter tried to explain it to me once when I was human. It wasn't until I became a vampire that I understood. Well, to a certain degree anyways. I couldn't even imagine what it was like to be used by that horrible bitch. He thought about her a lot, oh, how he thought about her. Jealousy was a shitty emotion, but I was quickly overcome by it.

He got angry with me. He spouted off how if I was just going to 'behave like Alice', then he didn't need me. It hurt for him to talk to me like that. I didn't want to lose him, but I didn't want to keep him if he couldn't be happy.

The solution was simple to me. He had to go to her.

Jasper and Peter plotted and planned for two years. Watching, gaining information, following her every move. It was decided that Jasper would go in alone. Maria, had always wanted Jasper back. He was going to use this to his advantage.

We waited for the moment when her camp would be the emptiest. Her second in command, a woman, surprisingly enough, named Rachel, was off on a mission. She had about twenty newborns with her. It was Peter, Charlotte, and I's job to take them out, then make it back to Maria's compound.

When he kissed me goodbye, he promised he would come back to me. I believed him.

Walking up to the second floor of the building, I knew I was going to find something I wouldn't like. I could hear them. Hearing her moan, made my anger flare. Hearing him moan, made my jealousy flare. When I reached the door I couldn't make myself go in. I placed my hand on the door letting my forehead rest on it. I just listened. I waited. I heard everything. Hell, I was so close, I could smell everything.

It wasn't until I heard him murmur something softly to her, that I decided to go in. Before I could swing the door open, I heard the distinct keening sound of a vampire being ripped apart. I charged inside, ready to fight to the death for the man I loved. What I saw would've stopped my heart if it were still beating.

There was Jasper, my Jasper. He was covered in venom. It was everywhere, dripping from his hair, running down his chest. In one hand he held Maria's top half, her face frozen in a horror filled expression. His other hand held onto the bottom half in which his dick was still buried.

He looked up at me, his eyes were wild. He dropped her top half and threw her bottom half off of him. Naked, he made his way towards me. He looked so fierce, so powerful. His scars seemed to be glowing. He was so beautiful. He stopped when he was right in front of me. My eyes lowered when he neared. I wanted him, god help me. I wanted him even if he was just fucking another. It's not like I would have to worry about her again. I mean he just ripped her in half, for crying out loud.

"Bella" he whispered my name. I shivered as his breath fanned across my face.

"Jasper" I whispered back. He started purring as he reached up to touch my cheek, leaving traces of her venom on me.

No more was said before we headed back down the stairs. His clothing was left forgotten in the room. Every newborn we encountered on the way met their death. He took them all on, never using his power. He didn't need it to defeat them.

I watched his beautiful naked body twist and turn, duck, dodge, and advance as he fought beside me. He was savage and wild and frightening. It excited me.

Peter and Charlotte had kerosene poured all around the place in preparation for our departure. They had joined us when we reached the front door. The four of us had stood outside to stare at the building that was in front of us. Each of us tried to come to terms with what happened there.

Jasper lit the match that Peter had given him. We turned away as the fire flared to life. As we walked away we could feel the flames against our back. But it didn't matter, we were free.

I looked at Jasper's face and saw the monster inside him reflected in the fire's light. It was out, he let it free. His face twisted into an evil grin.

But then he looked down at me and smiled. Truly smiled. It was the first time I had seen him completely happy.

We all dealt death and destruction tonight. However, it was Jasper that the very devil would be scared of. He was made for death. He was death.

I had no doubt that the four of us would be fine as long as we had Jasper with us. Forever.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, Jasper"

Spanish terms as follows:

Commandante…....Major

culo.......asshole

mi guerrero.......my warrior

mi guerrero fuerte......my strong warrior

mi amor......my love

angel vicioso.........vicious angel

tu eres una diabla tentadora.......you're a devil temptress

**Reviews are like love!**


End file.
